Sammy and Mother's Day
by Deanloves
Summary: Saat Sam (6 tahun) mendapatkan tugas membuat karangan tentang Ibu, untuk memperingati Hari Ibu, apa yang akan ia ceritakan tentang Ibunya yang belum pernah ia lihat ?


**Sammy and Mother's Day**

**PART 1**

**Tahun 1989 , Kelas 1 SD South Dakota**

Sammy Winchester masih menggores-goreskan buku tulisnya dengan gambar mobil Impala hitam ayahnya yang mulai ia rindukan karena sudah seminggu ayahnya belum pulang, saat ia mendengar tugas yang diberikan ibu gurunya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena Senin besok kita akan memperingati Hari Ibu, maka ibu ingin kalian membuat satu karangan bebas tentang ibu kalian. Kalian boleh menceritakan apapun tentang ibu kalian, dan kalian akan membacakannya di depan kelas di depan teman-teman kalian," suara Ibu Katherine terdengar nyaring dan merdu di depan kelas, dengan tersenyum manis, telah membayangkan betapa akan bersamangatnya murid-muridnya mendapat tugas bercerita tentang ibu mereka. Terlebih anak-anak langsung riuh bersemangat merencanakan apa yang akan mereka tulis dan mereka sampaikan tentang ibu mereka. Katherine tersenyum tak sabar ingin segera mendengar cerita anak-anak cerdasanya. Mendengar berkepolosan anak-anak bercerita tentang ibu mereka dan ucapan-ucapan manis untuk sang ibu, sunggung menyentuh hati.

Tapi tidak semua anak bersemangat mendapat tugas indah itu.

Sam terkatup mendengarnya, Ibu ? Tugas menulis tentang ibu ? Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakannya kalau punya ibu saja, tidak.

Sam langsung mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya, Sam …?" Katherine bersemangat dengan murid terpintar di kelasnya mengacungkan tangan. Apa yang ingin ia tanyakan kali ini. Ia selalu penasaran dengan pertanyaan cerdas penuh keinginan tahuan seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun bernama Sam Winchester.

"Bu…, aku nggak punya ibu, apa yang aku harus ceritakan ….? Apa nilaiku akan berkurang ?" dengan nada kebingungan dan seakan mendapat PE-ER yang sangat berat.

Bagai tertohok rasanya mendapat pertanyaan polos itu. Tidak ada nada sedih di sana, hanya kebingungan. Katherine lupa, Sam Winchester sudah tidak mempunyai ibu sejak usia 6 bulan. Ayah Sam, John Winchester telah menceritakannya sejak hari pertama Sam menjadi murid di kelasnya. Ibu Sam meninggal saat kejadian kebakaran di rumahnya. Jiwanya tak tertolong saat mencoba menyelamatkan Sam. Ibunya telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk bayinya.

"Oh, Sam…," Katheirne mendekati bocah piatu itu. "Kau bisa menceritakan tentang ayahmu sebagai penggantinya, sayang …," Katherine menjawab dengan tersenyum gugup. Ada perasaan tidak enak di sana. Semoga Sam tidak berkecil hati.

Sam terdiam dengan tugas penggantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa ? Tidak akan mengurangi nilaiku …?" masih tidak yakin tugas penggantinya.

Katherine tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa, sayang …., dan nilaimu tidak akan dikurangi."

Sam tersenyum lega menunjukkan dua lesung pipit indahnya.

Katherine mengangguk, dan melihat hasil gambaran Sam.

"Apa yang kau gambar itu, Nak…," tertarik dengan coretan kasar hasil karya anak usia 6 tahun. Mobil hitam dengan tiga orang berbeda ukuran di sebelah mobil, serta gambar bersayap di pojok kanan atas.

"M'pala, Dean, aku, ayah, dan ibu."

Katherine kembali tersentuh dengan sosok bersayap di poojok kakan atas yang digabarkan sebagai ibu. Sam tahu ibunya telah kembali ke surga dan menjelma sebagai malaikat. Katherine ingin menangis terharu.

KRIIIINGGGGG !

Bel tanda pulang mengagetkan Katherine, sekaligus melegakan dirinya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam mengontrol emosinya,

"Gambar yang bagus, Sam, pintar sekali," memberi pujian membesarkan hati anak istimewa ini.

Senyum indah berhias dua lesung pipit kembali terukir di sana.

Katherine bangkit dan kembali ke depan kelas. Anak-anak sudah sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan tasnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ibu tunggu cerita kalian hari Senin besok ya ….," lalu membuka pintu dan berdiri di pintu kelas, "Selamat akhir pekan, semoga akhir pecan kalian menyenangkan ….,"

"Terima kasih bu, Selamat siang !" anak-anak menyahut dengan ceria, dan berebutan keluar kelas.

Katherine mengawasi murid-muridnya yang keluar kelas, dan memastikan anak-anaknya bersama para penjemput mereka yang benar. Sosok Sam Winchester masih mengganjal di hatinya. Terlebih saat bocah itu berjalan melewatinya dengan tas besar hampir melebih tubuh kecilnya,

"Sam, tunggu sebentar, sayang …." Katherine kembali ke meja.

Sam menghentikan jalannnya dan mengikuti ibu gurunya kembali ke meja.

"Ini untukmu, sayang …," seraya memberikan sebuah buku cerita pada Sam.

Sam menerima dan membacanya judul sampul depannya, 'Beruang dan Ibu Beruang' – seperti buku cerita anak TK – Dean bisa menertawainya kalau tahu ia masih membaca buku cerita anak TK. Masak sudah SD masih baca buku cerita bergambar. Tapi ini pemberian ibu gurunya, harus diterima, toh dia tidak meminta, dan dia senang jika ada yang memberinya buku, buku apapun itu yang bisa ia baca.

"Kau bisa meminta tolong kakakmu untuk membacakannya," meski ia ragu karena Sam sudah bisa membaca sendiri.

"Terima kasih, bu…," Sam tersenyum senang.

Katherine tersenyum lega, dan serta merta memeluk Sam dan mengecup kepalanya.

Meski terheran, Sam menerimanya. Ia senang ada yang memeluknya, selain ayahnya dan Paman Bobby tentunya.

"Selamat Siang bu …," Sam berpamitan dan keluar dari kelas.

Sudah jam 14:00 siang, saat Dean melongok jam tangannya. Panas matahari sudah menusuk ubun-ubun kepalanya, hampir membakar rambut coklatnya yang cepak nan indah. Keringat sudah menetes di keningnya. Entah berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu di pintu gerbang sekolah-di bawah terik matahari- menunggu adiknya keluar dari kelasnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah jalan, menunggu mobil pick up Paman Bobby datang menjemput. Sudah seminggu ini mereka tinggal bersama Paman Bobby karena ayah mereka sedang keluar kota mengurus pekerjaan, dan dua hari sekali ayahnya meneleponnya mengabarkan ia baik-baik saja, dan akan mengusahakan secepatnya pulang, meski ini sudah seminggu lamanya ayahnya belum juga pulang. Paman Bobby bukanlah kerabat dari ayah ataupun almarhumah ibunya, tapi ia teman dekat ayahnya dan sudah seperti paman mereka sendiri.

Sudah hampir setengah jam, Dean menunggu Sammy keluar, tapi tak kunjung keluar juga si cebol itu. _Heran, sekolah kok lama sekali. Baru kelas satu aja, sudah lama begini sekolahnya, apalagi kalau sudah kelas 4. Perasaan dia yang sudah kelas 4 aja, nggak selama ini sekolahnya._ Oh, ya karena Dean pasti sudah keluar kelas duluan sebelum jam belajar habis. Mana betah Dean duduk lama-lama di dalam kelas mendengarkan gurunya mengoceh nggak jelas di depan kelas.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu abad lamanya, akhirnya keluar juga sosok kecil yang dari bentuk tubuhnya sudah sangat ia kenal dan langsung celingak-celinguk mencari dirinya.

"Sammy!" seru Dean langsung

Sammy menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung tersenyum lebar dengan sosok kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya, lalu berlari penuh semangat menujunya. Tas besar di punggung terlihat menganggunya, tapi Sammy tak peduli. Dean heran, kenapa tubuh adiknya belum juga terlihat besar, malah tergolong kecil untuk ukuran usianya yang 6 tahun. Tubuh teman-teman sekelasnya hampir semua lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Dean jadi takut, Sammy bakal punya masalah dengan pertumbuhan tubuhnya, jadi cebol gitu ….

"Kak…., Paman Bobby sudah datang?" tanyanya cemas.

"Belum…," jawaban Dean, yang langsung melegakan adiknya, seraya membantu membawakan tas besar adiknya. Kasihan makin kuntet nanti dia.

Senyum kelegaan merekah di bibir Sammy, lengkap dengan dua lesung pipit manis di kedua pipinya. _Haduh, anak laki-laki kok kayak perempuan… _

"Kok, lama bener keluarnya? Ngapain dulu sih?" seraya berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdua menunggu paman mereka datang menjemput.

Bukan menjawab, Sam malah menunjukkan buku pemberian ibu gurunya.

"Dikasih ini sama Bu Katherine."

Dean menerimanya dan hampir tertawa dengan judul cover depannya. "Nilai membacamu jelek ya, sampai dikasih buku cerita begini…?"

Sam langsung cemberut, lalu direbutnya lagi buku ceritanya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

Dean tersenyum geli, puas mengganggu adiknya. Dikuceknya rambut adiknya yang lembut, dengan gemas.

Sam menepisnya gerah. Perlakuan itu hanya untuk anak TK.

"Aku dapat pe-er bikin karangan tentang ibu, kak…, harus dikumpulin hari Senin karena hari Senin Hari Ibu," lapornya mengalihkan gangguan kakaknya.

Dean terkatup.

"Tapi kan, aku sudah nggak punya ibu, apa yang harus aku ceritain? Tapi untungnya Bu Katherine menggantinya dengan boleh bercerita tentang ayah, jadi aku akan cerita tentang ayah saja," celotehnya ringan.

Dean harus tersenyum pahit dan perih dengan celotehan adiknya yang tanpa beban. Sam telah menerima mereka sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Dean lega telah melewati masa penuh pertanyaan adiknya kenapa mereka tidak memiliki ibu, saat Sam menginjak umur 4-5. Setiap hari Sam akan bertanya, _'kenapa mereka tidak punya ibu?' 'di mana ibu sekarang?',_ _'apakah mereka akan memiliki ibu lagi?'_, _'seperti apa ibu itu?', 'apakah ibu menyanyangi mereka?' 'apakah ibu mereka cantik'? _Pertanyaan rutin yang membuat Dean lelah. Sam bahkan tidak berani menanyakannya pada ayah mereka, Sam hanya akan menanyakannya pada Dean, karena ayah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung tentang ibu. Hingga pernah sekali waktu, saking lelahnya dengan pertanyaan itu, Dean membentak Sam _'Berhenti bertanya tentang ibu, Sam!' _– dan itu cukup membuatnya menyesal. Sam menjadi diam dan tidak menegurnya selama beberapa hari membuatnya, tersiksa sendiri. Akhirnya dibiarkan saja adiknya itu bertanya tentang ibu sampai Sam capek sendiri dan tidak lagi bertanya. Sam telah menerimanya.

"Ide yang bagus, Sammy, mengganti cerita menjadi tentang Ayah…,"

"Iya, sih. Tapi kan jadi aneh, teman-teman cerita tentang ibu, hanya aku nanti yang bercerita tentang ayah."

Dean tersenyum perih, "Nggak pa-pa, itu artinya, ceritamu nanti, akan jauh lebih istimewa di banding cerita teman-temanmu."

"Iya, kak ?" Sam meragukan.

Dean mengagguk pasti.

Sam tersenyum dengan leganya. Ia percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan kakaknya, karena kakaknya tidak pernah bohong.

Suara mobil pick up yang cukup membisingkan menyelamatkan Dean dan perasaan galau.

"Itu Paman Bobby!" seru Dean dengan leganya.

Sam tersenyum senang, meski ia lebih senang jika M'pala yang menjemputnya, karena itu berarti ayahnya yang datang menjemput.

"Kak, kapan ayah pulang?" Sam sempat bertanya saat mereka menuju mobil pick up itu.

"Segera, Sammy, segera….," jawaban lain yang harus Dean berikan untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Maaf terlambat, anak-anak, tiba-tiba Pak Murphy datang memintai diperbaiki mobilnya sebentara saat mau berangkat tadi," sosok setengah gempal berjenggot di kedua pipinya, memakai kaos butut berlapis kemeja kotak-kotak dan topi baseball lusuh, keluar dari mobil pick up-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman, Sammy juga terlambat keluar kelas tadi, aku sampai mateng nungguin dia kepanasan di pintu gerbang," sahut Dean ringan.

Bobby Singer tersenyum dengan leganya. Ia akan mengutuk dirinya kalau sampai membuat sedih dan mengecewakan dua bocah istimewa ini. Kedua Winchester cilik ini telah menjadi pengisi kekosongan hatinya sejak ditinggal mati istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu tanpa seorang anak. Sahabatnya, John Winchester, telah memberi dua anak sebagai pengganti anak yang tidak pernah ia miliki, dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti, dan selalu menunggu jika John datang untuk menitipkan keduanya bersamanya, saat harus melakukan tugas keluar kota. Seperti saat ini, Bobby sangat menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian ?" Bobby bertanya saat mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baik, aku dapat nila A untuk pelajaran IPA."

"Bagus sekali, Sam…," Bobby tersenyum bangga, "Dan kau, Dean….?"

"Ah, biasa saja. Gurunya kebanyakan ngoceh, sih, aku jadi susah ndengerinnya dan bikin perutku lapar lagi….!" Dean menyahut dengan cueknya.

Bobby terkekeh geli. "Ya, sudah, sampai rumah nanti kubuatkan Spagheti yang paling enak sedunia…,"

"HOREEEYYYY!" keduanya memekik girang.

Bobby tersenyum bahagia dan mulia menjalankan mobil tuanya, berharap John tidak kembali dengan cepat dan membawa pergi kedua anak ini dari rumahnya.

Pulang ke rumah Paman Bobby 'Singer Salvage Yard' yang juga bengkel mobil serta tempat penampungan mobil rongsokan, pamannya itu langsung membuatkan makan malam, sebelum mengerjakan pe-ernya yang lain selain pe-er mengarang.

Kelebihan tinggal bersama Paman Bobby adalah, Paman Bobby bisa masak, masakannya enak semua, tidak seperti masakah kaleng dan instan yang selalu mereka makan jika harus tinggal di motel bersama ayah mereka, serta paman Bobby punya anjing keren, bernama rumfles. Sam betah tinggal di sini. Meski rumahnya terlihat tua dan terkesan berantakan tidak pernah dirapihkan, Paman Bobby memiliki koleksi buku-buku yang banyak sekali, memenuhi ruang kerjanya. Sam sering main petak umpet di sana, bersembunyi di balik tumpukan buku-buku Paman Dean ataupun tertidur tertimbun di tumpukan buku itu saat mencoba membacanya. Dean juga betah tinggal di sini, karena ia bisa ikut melihat pamannya bekerja memperbaiki mobil pelanggannya. Dean suka mobil. Sam suka buku, jadi Dean akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Paman Bobby di bengkel sementara ia lebih senang bersama bukunya di depan tivi atau di ruang kerja Paman Bobby

"Sudah selesai makan malam mu ?" tanya Dean melihat adiknya menyuapkan suapan garpu terakhir dari spaghetti paling enak di dunia ke mulutnya.

Sam mengangguk puas masih sibuk mengunyah hingga tak sadar saus tomat menghias pipinya.

Tanpa berucap Dean langsung mengambil lap makan dan membersihkannya.

"Terima kasih, kak…,"

Dean mengangguk dengan tersenyum dan mengambil piring kotor adiknya untuk dicuci.

Tinggal bersama Paman Bobby itu artinya tidak boleh merepotkan. Dean harus bisa mengerjakan semua keperluan dirinya dan adiknya sendiri, dan membantu pekerjaan rumah Paman Bobby, serta jangan sampai membuat pamannya marah. Tapi pamannya ini adalah paman terbaik di dunia. Sementara ayahnya mengajarkan kedisiplinan, pamannya ini mengajarkan untuk menikmati hidup dengan teratur. Tak jarang Paman Bobby mengajaknya hanya berdua ke taman untuk bermain lempar bola baseball. Ayahnya? Jangan berharap akan melakukan hal yang sama. Terkadang ia sempat berpikir, bagaimana kalau Paman Bobby yang menjadi ayah mereka, yang jauh lebih perhatian, sayang, dan santai, punya rumah permanen, jadi tak perlu lagi tinggal di mobil menjelajahi seluruh daratan Amerika, atau tidur di motel-motel murah sesuai dengan kondisi keuangan ayahnya. Tapi Dean sangat menyayangi ayahnya, dan ia tak akan menukarknya dengan siapapun.

"Dean ada pudding coklat kesukaanmu, tapi hanya ada tiga potong, seorang satu, ya " seru Bobby.

"Oke !" Dean menyahut dari dapur masih dengan cucian piring, tersenyum senang, pudding coklat kesukaannya telah menunggunya.

Selesai mencuci piring, Dean telah membayangkan akan memakan pudding coklat yang nikmat dan lezat. Dilihat adiknya juga sedang menikmati sepotong pudding coklat yang tinggal setengahnya. Dan ia sudah siap mengambilnya saat tiba-tiba potongan besar terakhir pudding Sam tergelincir dari sendoknya dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Yah…, jatuh, kak….," wajah sedih dan kecewa tergambarkan jelas di sana, dan langsung berubah ketakutan karena sudah mengotori lantai rumah Paman Bobby, "Paman, maafin aku!" dan siap menangis ketakutan.

Dean langsung dengan sigap membersihkannya hingga bersih, sebelum Paman Bobby menyuruhnya.

"Sshh…., nggak papa, Sammy, jangan takut, sudah bersih sekarang, Paman Bobby nggak marah, ya, kan….?"

Bobby sempat tergugu, "Ya…, jangan takut, Sammy, bukan masalah besar," segala upaya dikerahkan untuk tidak membuat takut bocah 6 tahun ini.

Sam tertunduk, rasa ingin menangis masih tersisa di sana. Sekarang lain cerita, ia sudah tidak punya pudding coklatnya lagi, sementara ia masih ingin memakan pudding coklat enak itu.

"Ssshhh, sudah ah, jangan nangis, ini pudding coklatku buat Sammy aja," Dean memberikan pudding coklatnya sebelum adiknya memintanya.

Sam terbelalak senang, "Boleh, kak?"

Dean mengangguk dengan tersenyum, "Boleh …,"

"Terima kasih, kak," menerimanya dan langsung memakannya penuh semangat.

Dean terseyum lega. Tak apalah ia tidak menikmati pudding coklat itu, asalkan adiknya tidak bersedih lagi.

Bobby memperhatikan kakak beradik itu, khususnya Dean dengan sikap melindungi dan lebih mementingkan adiknya dibandinkan dirinya, membuatnya takjub. Bagaimana John membesarkan kedua anaknya yang masih kecil ini, hingga membentuk Dean yang kedewasaannya melebih anak seusianya ?

"Dean…, kau boleh makan pudding coklatku, aku sudah telalu banyak gula hari ini, takkan kumakan, jadi buatmu saja, ya … Paman sudah tua, tak baik terlalu banyak gula."

Dean menengok ragu pada pamannya. Pamannya mengangguk meyakinkan hingga iapun tersenyum senang menerima pudding coklat itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, paman," akhirnya ia bisa menikmati pudding coklatnya. "Oh, paman belum tua," selanya sambil menelan potongan pudding, "Paman hanya sudah kebanyakan umur….,"

Bobby harus tersenyum geli, "Terima kasih, Dean …."

Dean hanya nyengir nakal.

Selepas makan malam dan pudding coklat. Dean membantu adiknya mengerjakan pe-er sementara iapun mengerjakan pe-ernya, meski besok adalah hari libur, Pe-er Sammy sudah cepat selesai, sementara pe-er dia tidak juga mendekati selesai, terlebih pe-er-nya pelajaran Aljabar, ia benci pelajaran hitung menghitung. Iapun membiarkan sam menonton tivi sampai batas waktu jam malam, sementara ia menyelesaikan pe-ernya, yang ia tak yakin apakah akan selesai malam ini atau tidak.

Dan begitu jam di dinding sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, ia bersemangat menutup buku pelajarannya, besok lagi dilanjutkan.

"Sammy sudah hampir jam 9, waktunya tidur, _kiddo _…, kita mandi dulu,"

"Oke…," setengah berat hati Sam menurut karena ia masih ingin menonton tivi.

"Biarlah sebentar, Dean, toh besok kan libur, adikmu masih ingin menonton tivi," Bobby mencoba untuk melunakkan kedisiplinan yang terlalu ketat diterapkan oleh sahabatnya pada kedua putranya. _Dasar Marinir!_

Dean nyengir nakal, "Paman mau tanggung kalau Sammy nggak bisa tidur dan menggigau karena tidur kemalaman, dia juga bisa ngompol lho kalau telat tidur,"

"Aku sudah nggak ngompol!" Sam memprotes langsung.

Bobby harus terkekeh geli, bisa-bisanya Dean mengalihkannya dengan candaan. Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengizinkan kedua bocah yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri, lebih dulu naik ke kamar.

"Selamat malam, paman …" pamit keduanya.

"Selamat tidur, anak-anak," dengan tersenyum kagum. Hati kecilnya selalu berharap keduanya adalah putra kandungnya.

Dean menunggu dan mengawasi adiknya yang mandi sendiri dari pintu yang setengah terbuka. Sejak Sam masuk SD, ia tak mau dimandikan lagi, dan ingin mandi sendiri. Yah, meringankan tugasnya sih, karena sejak Sam umur 3 tahun, dirinyalah yang lebih sering memandikan adiknya, tapi harap-harap cemas, apakah Sam sudah bersih mandinya, jangan-jangan masih ada sabun yang tertinggal di tubuh Sammy.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, Sam langsung naik tempat tidur, sementara Dean mandi kilat tidak lebih dari 3 menit.

"Mau dibacain buku cerita nggak ?" tanya Dean seraya naik ke tempat tidur menyusul adiknya, satu tempat tidur berdua.

Sam menggeleng, meski ingin juga ia dibacakan cerita buku yang tadi siang diberikan ibu gurunya, tapi itu akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan kakaknya. _Jangan sampai terjadi !_

"Cerita tentang sinterklas aja, deh kak…."

"Huh ... ?" membuat Dean berpikir, kapan dirinya akan menceritakan pada adiknya ini kebenaran kalau Sinterklas itu tidak nyata? _Jangan sekarang deh. _

"Oke … pejamkan matamu," Dean menunggu adiknya memejamkan mata, "Bulan Desember tiba, Sang sinterklas memeriksa kembali siapa saja yang berhak mendapat hadiah istimewa pada Natal tahun ini. Apakah Sam Winchester…?" melirik adiknya.

Sam mengangguk penuh semangat, dengan terkikik geli tetap dengan mata terpejam. Dean tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Sam Winchester …., apakah kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama selama ini?" Dean merubah suaranya menyerupai kakek tua sinterklas.

Sam mengangguk pasti.

Dean mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu," kembali menyuarakan suara sinterklas. "Karena Sam Winchester telah menjadi anak yang baik, kira-kira hadiah apa yang pantas untuknya, dan hadiah apa yang diminta Sam Winchester untuk Natal tahun ini…? "

"Ayah cepat pulang dan nggak lama-lama kalau pergi," sahutnya pelan masih dengan mata terpejam.

Dean terkatup perih, karena ia sempat mengira, Sam akan meminta seorang ibu. Dean tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu, Papa John Winchester kuperintahkan untuk segera pulang, dan tidak boleh lama-lama kalau pergi," menyerupai suara sinterklas.

Sam tersenyum dalam tidurnya, hembusan nafasanya sudah teratur menandakan ia telah terbawa ke alam mimpi. Dean tersenyum lega. Dikecupnya kening adiknya,_ "Night-night kiddo, have a nice dream."_ Sebelum menyusul Sam ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

**PART 2**


End file.
